leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick/Strategy
Skill usage * Though strategy may vary from one summoner to another, he is an excellent jungler and a powerful solo laner. * Due to the sustain granted by and , can easily remain at full health in the jungle, allowing him to take many jungle routes and making him difficult to counter-jungle. ** In the jungle, benefits most from armor and attack speed runes as it increases the effectiveness of while making it easier to kill jungler monsters. * can help a lot when pushing a lane since it will increase the attack speed of both you and your allies. * Turn off to fool weakened enemies into thinking that you are not nearby, but don't forget to turn it on again later. * excels at hunting down fleeing or weakened enemy champions after teamfights. At max level, reveals the location of enemy champs with less then 50% health from great distances and gives him a large boost in speed for chasing, it also reveals their locations for all friendly champs, making escapes very difficult while also preventing bush jukes. * Once hits level 6, his ganking ability becomes vastly greater as his can almost ensure at least one enemy will die in a gank. * is also very useful in killing his pursuers. While running, cast to regain most of the health you have lost, then spam the rest of your skills. This should shut down your pursuer's hope in killing you. * Take care when initiating a teamfight with , as the enemy team will likely focus you quickly. * To maximize your ganking pressure you should try to force enemies to use their escape abilities such as or before casting . * When ganking, try saving for later in the fight when enemies are trying to run away. This way you have a higher chance of getting a kill, however it is sometimes better to use to suppress your target until your team catches up to them. * Only initiate the fight when your team can focus down an opponent to ensure they won't escape. * When choosing a target for , be careful of targets who have spell-blocking abilities or , as it will completely negate the suppression on your ultimate. * Casting on the enemy carry is the priority for Warwick in any team fight. The cooldown on the skill is relatively short, so don't be afraid to use it if you think it will grant your team a kill. * suppresses an enemy, so using it on an enemy that is targeted by a friendly turret will ensure at least three turret hits. It can also be used to disrupt channeled abilities like or . * is easily disrupted by a stun, knock-up or suppression, so wait for the enemy disables to be used before using this ability. * Due to the health regeneration from and , excels at 1v1 fights. Use this knowledge to your advantage. *Hunter's Call can grant an assits if you are close enough to your ally whom is killing an enemy without taking the kill Build usage * The attack damage scaling on and the ability power scaling on make attack damage and ability power items viable on . ** Any ability power items should offer some other additionally beneficial statistic because they don't significantly increase his damage. ** or . Lifesteal, in addition to and , can give a good amount of sustain in a fight, making a good item selection. The armor reduction stacks from can help increase his physical damage, although it does nothing for his magic damage. ** offers a good mix of ability power and attack damage and sustain. *If wants to build ability power, is a hardcore item, as it gives a 0.75 ability power ratio and with, , a respectable 1.0 ratio. also greatly increases damage on with its bonus attack damage ratio and ability power to synergize with . * With , can benefit from attack speed items. ** Due to the high damage and heal on , works very well if you give him lots of resistance combined with spell penetration. While building him lots of on-hit effect effects like and is attractive, you risk making him a walking ultimate who will die very easily. * His ultimate procs all on-hit effects such as , , and five times, and once or twice. Using gives it full stacks for , , deals damage from and will deal 22.6% of their current HP (5% per strike). ** has a great synergy with his ultimate, but due to its high price and as most players choose to build tanky before going for damage, it is recommended that it should be bought as a fourth or maybe fifth item. * Since does significant damage by simply autoattacking, purchasing critical strike items like , , or might be good for him. Take note that building critical strike is a slow process, requiring a fair amount of gold while offering no defensive stats, and can leave a melee champion like very vulnerable. Delaying the purchase of critical strike for survivability is suggested. ** Remember that Infinite Duress cannot critical strike and does magic damage. * Building some survivability is crucial for since he has no innate defense mechanisms as a melee champion. * By building him tankier, becomes incredibly hard to kill due to high healing while still being able to put out hefty damage on enemies without having to fear sudden death. This will also maximize the effectiveness of any proc items you get by allowing him to stay in the fray for longer. * A is great when you use on an enemy champion, allowing to keep the suppression or give them second thoughts. * lack of any multiple-target or AoE damage means he may miss out on assists during a team fight. ensures does some damage to nearby enemies when attacking, allowing for assist credit. Buffing friendly champions with will also provide assist credit. * has the essential quality of any fighter, which is being both tanky and damage-capable. Therefore, a mix of items across tankiness, damage, and utility will maximize late game capacity on him. * Getting a will greatly increase survivability while he attacks as the healing from his and will be increased, giving him an advantage in a 1v1. * The movement speed slow of a or a , in addition to , can easily prevent any enemy's escape. * is a strong defensive item on as cooldown reduction works well with . * Cooldown reduction, although not a significant increase to his damage, is helpful because abilities have rather long cooldowns. * can be a good starting item for a lane-wick because the mana regeneration and ability power helps sustaining yourself with early game. Jungling * Starting items: 5 OR 5 * Skill progression: → → → → (optional → recc: Hungering Strike) → * Jungling order: Blue Golem (smite) → Wolves → Wraiths → Red Lizard (smite) → Small Golems → (Fountain / Gank) → Wolves → Wraiths → Small Golems → Wolves → Blue Golem → Wraiths → Red Lizard → (Gank) → Fountain at lv 7 → Dragon (assumes having ) * Note: Another set of starting items could be , 2 , . The ward is almost always used to ward your own Blue Golem or Dragon, so if an enemy jungler attempts to take it, you can set up a gank. Alternatively, you can place the ward at enemy Blue/Red to try to gank the enemy champion trying to obtain the buff. Use after the 2nd attack in order to gain the most healing efficiency with . Recommended builds Countering * Buying a can force to get closer to you in order to use to break your spell shield before using his ultimate. * is also effective for removing if you are a high priority target. * Before has a few ranks in he can't trade damage well. Use this to your advantage to deny early on. * Pre-6 lacks powerful crowd control, so escaping his early ganks will be relatively easy if you're not overly pushed. * is a very resilient opponent at all stages in the game, and is fairly tanky along with his sustain from his passive and Q, so you should avoid focusing him. * Always try to disrupt his with a stun, silence, knockup, knockback, blind, or even if you have one. ** This reduces overall damage while freeing one of your teammates for the fight. * An opponent who can match his sustain and continuously poke him like , or can handle him in a lane. ** Forcing to switch targets during the laning phase with continuous pokes will prevent him from getting stacks in his passive leading to a much weak heal for . * Much like , is very tanky with sustain, so while he can be bursted down, allowing him to heal back to full health will waste all your efforts. * Build magic resistance to lower the damage from and his ultimate, as those are his main sources of damage. * Since his DPS comes from attack speed and on-hit effect items (typically and/or ), the counter is attack speed debuffs: and along with champions like , , and or any other tank/offtank with an attack speed debuff such as or . * Getting health regeneration early on can be an effective counter against a laning , as his harassment is limited to using . * Try to use or on him in every teamfight to counter his high sustain. Category:Champion strategies